Dragon Ball Z- Legend of a Different Fusion
by Blazizard100
Summary: set up in an alternate universe. What if kid buu was defeated by a fusion, not vegito or gotenks or gogeta but a fusion you all never expected. a potara fusion to defeat KID BUU! Read and review. My first fanfic so tell how is my idea
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)Hello readers my name is BLAZIZARD but if u can't spell it just call me BLAZE . This is my first fanfic so I hope u will like my idea. On to the story-

CHAPTER:1

Legend of a Different Fusion

It was screaming. With immense power, kid buu was angry as it was the pure evil form of majin buu. Goku and Vegeta both were seeing this with horror. "Majin buu has transformed, and it's this form is pure evil!" said Goku. Vegeta was in shock as well. After taking all from super buus body they thought it was over, but right before them it's standing powering up to its darkest form. "Damn it Kakarot, we should have defeated him when we were fused" said Vegeta. Although he was happy to be separated again from that fusion he never expected this. But both saiyan knew they had to find a way to end it.

Far away in distant land where only dead are known to live, two kids and a green man were seeing all this. "This is bad" said the former demon king, Piccolo. "But we have to help them" said the purple headed boy. "We can fuse together, Gotenks can defeat it, right?" said the other boy similar looking to Goku. "No, Gotenks can't defeat it...not with his time limit at least" said Piccolo in a serious tone. "What if they fuse like Goku and Vegeta did" said an unknown voice." King Kai?" said Piccolo surprised. "Ya King Kai speaking" chimed King Kai from the other side. "But the ear rings were destroyed as dad and Goku are separate again" said Trunks. "Yes the previous were, but there are a second batch of them too" said king Kai. "What!" said the trio in unison. "Yes the second pair is those which kibito Kai is wearing now" said the blue king. "Then we should hurry, Goku and Vegeta can't manage on their own for long" said Piccolo.

On the battlefield, Goku was fighting kid buu with SSJ3. They were on equal level, but only a fighter can tell that Goku was losing slowly as a lot of energy was taken from Goku for sustaining the SSJ3 form compared to kid buu who has seemingly unlimited energy. They battled for half an hour. At last both titans were in an intense close combat, and with a sonic wave both separated dealing damage to each to each other. But Goku got more damage than kid buu as he transformed to his original state. "Damn it, I can't pull it for any longer" said the tired saiyan. Vegeta also was badly beaten as his SSJ2 was no match for kid buu. Seeing this kid buu prepared his ultimate attack planet burst! Both saiyan warrior saw in horror as their end was nearing. Kid buu laughing and screaming menacingly threw the planet burst attack at them. Both the battle worn warriors closed their eyes preparing for their death. But it never came? As they both opened their eyes confused they saw a kid facing kid buu's planet burst attack with his energy beam. What shocked them both was his immense ki. He completely and easily deflected the incoming attack. When the smock cleared both Goku and Vegeta got a clear view of the powerful warrior. He had a turquoise gi with orange t-shirt underneath underneath, his hair was oddly purple and spiky uncombed hair like goku. The most shocking part that had the most impact on them was that that warrior was wearing a pair of potara ear rings! "Hahaha nice to meet you pink balloon" said the warrior in a mixed voice. "Oh I should introduce myself, like my dad did 'I am not trunks nor goten, I am Trunkten!'.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author: soooo sorry for this long.. just, well.. the truth is I forgot about this story. But no worries now I came again and will continue this so enjoy.**_

 **Legend of a different fusion**

CHAPTER: 2

They can't believe their eyes. In front of Goku and Vegeta both, stood their saviour. And most surprising part was that he is there son or was as they are now fused. On the other hand kid buu was frustrated to see a stronger opponent. And to add more to his rage he deflected his attack. Trunkten getting bored yelled in a taunting manner "hey you buu what are you waiting for, scared to fight me". Kid buu easily getting energy rushed at Trunkten. As buu's fist was going to connect he was stopped by a punch to his face. He was easily thrown back because of the shattering force behind the punch.

"That's some insane power Vegeta right." said the battle worn Goku. "But they are weaker than our fusion Kakarot" said Vegeta, still remembering the awesome power they held when he and Goku were fused. "Come on Vegeta they are still kids, it's surprising they are this much strong" said Goku in a rather complaining tone. Vegeta just smirked without saying anything and this was enough to tell Goku that Vegeta also was proud of their sons.

On the battlefield kid buu was furiously barraging punch on Trunkten but missing all of them. Trunkten on the other hand seemed to be holding back. Tired of only dodging he instantly switch to offense and swiftly punching kid buu once again throwing him back. "This is getting boring, I should make this more interesting." Trunkten thinking for some time seemed to get an idea and started to power up. Kid buu stopped, seeing his foe yelling as well as raising his power. With a final yell an explosion occurred. After the smoke cleared Trunkten stood there with his hands stretched and in super saiyan state. His current power topped his previous power level. Kid buu for the second time sensing fear, first when nearly killed by the super spirit bomb and now facing an insanely strong opponent.

"As expected he is stronger than Gotenks". Said the merged namekian. "That's only because of those potara earrings". Said the kai from fifteen generation back. Piccolo sat with old kai and kibito kai currently seeing the battle. "Is it just me or trunkten's personality is similar to Vegeto's? Said the fused kai. "Well it's surely similar to Vegeto as he was technically Trunktens's father". Said the old kai.

Trunkten now much stronger than before thought to finish this. "Kid buu you were a strong opponent but now it has to be finished". Saying this Trunkten started to bring his hand forward in like final flash but final position of kamehameha . building energy he started to yell. "FINAL KA...ME...HA...ME...' Kid buu sensing the terrifying energy building in the hands of the potara warrior felt fear for a third time. Hurriedly he started his majin kamehameha. With the yell both launched their attacks. HAAAAA...". Both beams clashed with each other. But it was clear the saiyan warrior was holding the upper hand. Finally with a yell Trunkten pushed his attack and the beam connected with buu.

And boom! The explosion after the impact was terrifying but the beam didn't stopped and went in the space with Kid Buu inside it now fully evaporated. And the light died down revealing Trunkten now back to base form seeing up in the sky "I hope you return as a good person someday Buu, we will have a rematch."

 _ **Author: so this was the second chapter. Well I am thinking to include battle of gods and further movies which can fit in this fic. So don't forget to review and share your own ideas.**_


End file.
